


Where Do Babies Come From?

by TheFanficDreamingAuthor



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angry Yuri Plisetsky, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Babies, Based on a Melanie Martinez Song, Child Abandonment, Child Neglect, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, FTM Yuri Plisetsky, Family Fluff, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, Heavy Angst, Katsuki Yuuri and Victor Nikiforov are Yuri Plisetsky's Parents, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Protective Katsuki Yuuri, Protective Team, Protective Victor Nikiforov, Sad Yuri Plisetsky, Team as Family, Trans Yuri Plisetsky, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFanficDreamingAuthor/pseuds/TheFanficDreamingAuthor
Summary: "Yuri? What's wrong?""... Mommy, Daddy~ Tell me please~,""Where do babies come from~? Really~"Yuri was always told where babies come from by his biological parents, but he felt empty, lost. He felt like there was something he's missing.At a game of Truth or Dare with the whole skating family, Yuri doesn't know how it happened, doesn't know why he couldn't stop himself... He just blurts it out.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri & Victor Nikiforov & Yuri Plisetsky, Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky, Yuri Plisetsky & Everyone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	Where Do Babies Come From?

**Author's Note:**

> TRIGGER WARNING! Past Child Verbal and Emotional Abuse! Hints of Physical Abuse!
> 
> Please read the tags before reading the story!
> 
> Thank you, enjoy!

Four-year-old Yuri sat on the mattress he slept on in his empty room. His teddy clutched between his hands.

"Where do babies come from, teddy?" He asks the stuffed animal.

No response.

"From the sky...? How?" Teddy doesn't answer. Yuri frowns before brightly exclaiming: "I know! I'll ask mommy!"

Little Yuri got up from the mattress and ran to the living room, which just consisted of a barely running TV and a torn sofa. His mother was sitting on the couch, drinking from the same bottle that Yuri saw with her almost every day. He shyly calls out:

_"Mommy~?"_

Her attention turns to him.

_"I've got a question~"_

"What?!"

_"Mommy~, I wanna know~. Where do babies come from~?"_

"Huh?!"

 _"Do they come from rainbows and love~?!"_ He smiles: _"Mommy, Mommy~! Tell me, please! Where do babies come from~?"_

_"Really~?"_

Yuri nods.

_"They come from boys who like to sit on their ass~!"_

Yuri's smile falls.

_"They come from girls who want to grow up too fast~"_

"What...?" He mumbles to himself.

_"They come from screaming, fighting, makeup sex~ They come from little girls like yourself~"_ She glares at him.

_'But...I'm a **boy**...'_

Yuri backs away from his mother who ignores him after answering in her own opinion. The little boy rushes to his parent's bedroom where he sees his father glaring at nothingness. He approaches him slowly, he's scared of his father, but he really wanted his question answered.

_"Daddy~! Where do little babies come from~?"_ He asks, feeling a lump in his throat as his dad immediately glares at his 'daughter'.

Yuri remembers what Teddy said: _"Teddy tells me they come from the sky~ But never explained when I asked why~!"_

His father scoffs.

_"...Do they come from angels in love~? Or do they come from demons in lust~?! Daddy~! Daddy~! Tell me please."_ Tears begin filling his eyes: _"Where do babies come from~?"_

_"Really~?!"_ His father yells loudly. He turns to Yuri and glares at him harshly. Yuri flinches.

The father answers without hesitation: _"They come from boys who take things they don't own~-!"_

_'Not him too...'_

_"They come from girls who begged to be left alone~!"_ His voice gets louder: _"They come from pleading, screaming 'NO, NO, NO!'~!"_

Tears fall down Yur's face.

_"They're an accident from so long ago~"_ And without feeling any regret or guilt, the father turns away from his son who burst into tears at the last statement.

Yuri rushes back to his 'room' and sobs quietly, not wanting his parents to get angrier at him and face the consequences. He could tell that they hate him even more now...

***********************************

His grandpa found out about the abuse and neglect that he faced. He saw his parents getting put into police cars and saw his grandpa sign papers to be his legal guardian. He still remembers his parents screaming at him as the police dragged them away...

"YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BRAT!"

"YOU'LL NEVER AMOUNT TO ANYTHING! YOU'RE A BURDEN!"

"I GIVE YOU LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK!"

He heard his grandpa yelling back at them: "ENOUGH! HE DOESN'T NEED TO PAY YOU BACK FOR ANYTHING!"

_'What a lovely little mess I made...~'_

He remembered how his grandpa tried getting his health back in order, physically, mentally, and emotionally, the bruises and scars healed, but he barely ate...

"Yuratchka, please. Try to eat something..." His grandpa pleaded.

But the screams of his parents haunted him and out of anger and regret, he grabbed the cup of milk on the table and threw it at the wall.

_'I throw milk on the walls, in rage~"_

His grandpa didn't blame him, just hugged him close comfortingly.

That's when he found something that could help his grandson and that's how Yuri found himself in figure skating, something that, somehow, makes him forget the pain whilst doing it.

_"Oh, I'm just trying to forget the pain...~"_

********************************

Yuri grew up, he was seventeen now, basically adopted by Yuuri and Viktor, though he never called them 'mom' or 'dad', was dating Otabek, a 2-gold-medalist, and somehow friend to the whole skater group.

The skaters were all gathered in the biggest hotel room (thanks to Viktor's credit card) along with Lilia and Yakov who wanted to make sure that this game of Truth or Dare didn't get out of hand like last time...where Viktor got drunk with Christophe, stripped and ran out of the hotel into the streets for two hours before the skaters found them and brought them back...yikes...

Phichit started first since he was the one who started the 'Truth or Dare on the day before we all leave for our hometowns' tradition about a year ago:

"Okay! I'll go with~...JJ! Truth or dare?!"

"Truth."

"Coward," Yuri mutters causing Otabek to let out a quiet laugh.

"No fun~! Oh, alright! I'm curious, have you ever thought of becoming a father? You and Isabella have been married for two years now."

"I would wait forever if I have to. It matters whether Isabella wants to or not. We would most likely adopt though."

"How come?"

JJ turns to Isabella and gives her an encouraging smile. Isabella smiles shyly and says: "I'm actually asexual..."

Everyone around cheers and welcomes her into the queer community. Minami quickly comes out as asexual as well which lets Phichit give a sigh of relief: "Thank God! You're too pure!"

And the game goes on.

For some reason, the talk from JJ and Isabella about one day adopting a child didn't leave Yuri's thoughts. He thought back to the rumors he heard from orphanages he knew about where kids would get abused or mistreated. And that thought leads Yuri into remembering his own parents.

Abused.

Mistreated.

They never loved him.

JJ and Isabella weren't going to have a kid of their own most likely. They were determined to take in a child, to love and care for that child...they seemed passionate and loving towards the idea.

How did non-biological parents love kids that aren't even theirs more than biological parents?

Heck! Yuuri and Viktor took him in when he was nothing but a brat to them.

Why?

Also...

Where do babies come from?

Do they come from love or just lust?

He was an accident to them...so why do Yuuri and Viktor treat him like he was biologically theirs?

"Yuri!"

Where do babies come from? Where are they supposed to come from?

"Yuri?"

Love...lust...are they the same thing?

"Yuri?!"

Yuri snaps out of his thoughts and sees everyone staring at him: "Hm! What?"

"Chris was asking you whether you choose Truth or Dare..." Otabek says.

"Oh! Um...Dare, I guess." Why did he sound so...weak?

He can see Yuuri and Viktor's suspicious yet worried glances at him. Why were they worried? His own parents ignored him, why did they pay attention?

"Alright then..." Chris says: "Hmm...Oh! I got it!" Everyone's attention went to Chris: "We all know how teenagers are, they have secrets or questions they never ask."

Yuri rolls his eyes.

"So Yuri, I dare you to ask Viktor and Yuuri anything! It can be a random question or you can ask them for something you want. Go."

"Considering the room we're all in, I don't think Viktor's money will care about any risks." Phichit jokes causing some people to burst into laughter.

But Yuuri and Viktor didn't laugh, they just stared at Yuri, worriedly.

What did he want to ask them? Or ask them for?

Why did they look at him like that?

The last time he asked a question to his biological parents, they glared harshly.

Why were Yuuri and Viktor not glaring? Why were they patient?

"...Yuri, come on! Ask them anything!" Chris says.

"Wait, he took the dare? AND he's not swearing at you?" Seung asks.

"That is scaring me too..." Mila replies.

But Yuri pays them no attention, he just stares at Yuuri and Viktor.

"Yura?" Viktor speaks up: "Is...everything okay?"

**_"Mommy~!"_ **

**_"What?!"_ **

...They wouldn't scream at him...right?

He can ask...

**_"I GIVE YOU LIFE AND THIS IS HOW YOU PAY ME BACK?!"_ **

They wouldn't scoff...would they?

**_"Teddy tells me they come from the sky~ But never explained when I asked why~!"_ **

**_His father scoffs._ **

"Yuri?" Yuuri speaks softly.

**_"Really~?!" His father yells loudly. He turns to Yuri and glares at him harshly. Yuri flinches._ **

"Are you okay, baby?"

...

Why was there a tear going down his face?

"Yuri!" Yuuri leans forward and grabs his hands that were on the table from where he sat on the floor.

"Is he okay?" Georgi asks.

"Yuri, you don't have to do the dare-" Chris reassures.

"Yuri, can you hear us?" Lilia worries.

Ask the question...

"Yuri? What's wrong? Tell me, please." Yuuri pleads.

Do it!

Yuri looks at Yuuri and Viktor who wait patiently for him to say anything: _"...Mommy, daddy~ Tell me please...~"_

Everyone goes silent. Yuri never called Yuuri or Viktor by parental titles before...

_"Where do babies come from~? Really~"_

Yuuri and Viktor are taken aback. Everyone stares at Yuri as more tears fall down his face.

Viktor hesitates: "...W-where do you think they come from, Yuratchka?"

_"...They come from; boys who like to sit on their ass, they come from girls who want to grow up too fast~,"_ He says, seeing everyone's eyes slowly widen: _"They come from screaming, fighting, makeup sex~-"_ Tears fall down his face as his words turn into a different tone letting everyone realize that he was saying what was once said to him: _"They come from little girls like yourself~"_

His voice gets louder as he cries, clutching Yuuri's hands tightly: _"They come from boys who take things they don't own~! They come from girls who begged to be left alone~! They come from pleading, screaming 'No!No!No!'~!"_

Everyone looks at Yuri in shock... He was implying-

_"THEY'RE AN ACCIDENT FROM SO LONG AGO~!"_

Some gasp, some have tears burning their eyes. Yuuri and Viktor are shocked, staring at Yuri with eyes wide in horror.

_"...They come from boys who like to sit on their ass...~ They come from girls who want to grow up too fast...~"_ Yuri repeats: _"They come from screaming, fighting, makeup sex...~ They come from little girls like yourself...~"_

Yuri starts to sob loudly, his head down, and hands weakly clutching Yuuri's.

_"...They come from boys...~ They come from girls...~"_ Yuuri softly answers.

Yuri's sobs slow down: _"...From screaming~? Fighting~? Makeup sex~?"_ He looks up at them, repeating what his biological parents told him: _"They come from little girls like yourself...?"_

Everyone else understands now, they look away to hide their own tears while Yakov and Lilia stare at their student with horror. This is why he's always with his grandpa only.

Yuuri and Viktor stand up and make their way beside Yuri who looks down, ashamed.

He hesitates, asking once more: "...Where do babies come from, really?"

Yuuri and Viktor glance at each other before smiling slightly. Yuuri places a hand on Yuri's cheek and makes the little boy look at him eye to eye.

Yuuri answers: "They come from boys who like to protect them as the girls want to make it all last."

"They come from seeming exciting, make up what's next." Viktor continues.

"They come from little boys like yourself."

"They come from boys who take care of their own. They come from girls who begged to be shown."

"They come from needing, teaming, to grow and grow."

"They're evident for love long ago."

Nothing else needed to be sent. Yuri sobs as he clutches his parents tightly into a hug that they immediately, without hesitation, give back.

Everyone around them smiles at the family. Praying for them to get all the happiness they could ever have. 

Yuri's thoughts did bring up his biological parents from time to time, but thankfully he had Yuuri and Viktor, loving parents to ask for help.

Where do babies come from? It doesn't matter. What matters is how much love and care you give them.

Family isn't always by blood.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I'm gonna make a series where it's just Fanfiction based off of songs like this one.  
> Would you guys like that?


End file.
